The Archer and The Assassin
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Altair/OC. Altair finds a woman who isn't who she seems to be. Is this love at first sight and will it last? Or was it just lust that drove the two? Read and find out, Bro!
1. Girl in the Market

**A/N: I hope this turns out to be a good story. This is my first Assasins' Creed Fanfic so go easy on me please. I hope you guys enjoy ^_^**

**Warning: contains yaoi**

**AltairxGuard**

**P.S. I'll take criticism but no flames please…not until the second chapter at least…thanx**

* * *

><p>One: Girl in the Market...<p>

Altair had just finished off the last guard before going to talk to the citizen he saved. To his surprise she was…beautiful. Her beauty mesmerized him to intensely that he didn't even realize the other guards behind him, waiting to

"Look out!" he heard one of the vigilantes scream.

He stuck the three guards with his knives, then turned around to look at the woman. Her body was trembling in what he thought was fear, but when he looked in her eyes there wasn't any hint of fear. It was strange to him. She pulled the hood of her cloak farther over her hear to shield her face and ran off into a dark alley.

"Wait!" Altair shouted, but it was too late; she was already gone.

He had the sudden urge to follow her but thought better of it. Instead he let her go and returned to the Assassins'' Bureau for the night. There was something that he'd felt that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was so bizarre that he could barely sleep thinking about it. Never had he met a woman that distracted him from his mission. He'd met plenty of attractive women, but none as beautiful as her.

"What troubles you my friend?" the Rafik asked him as he prepared to leave the next morning.

"A woman," he replied truthfully.

The Rafik nodded, understanding what he meant.

"You should not fear these feelings Altair, but embrace them. Sometimes, on a mission you will have an encounter like this one. It may even turn into more than you expect. Many of the brothers will deny if you ask them, but the truth is that we have all gone through what you have. I have had my share of—fun—in my youth. Go on, my friend. Complete your mission."

Altair nodded. He left the bureau, hoping that maybe he would see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it was a little lame, but i promise I'll try my best to make the next one better ^_^<strong>


	2. At You Mercy, Assassin

Altair made his way through the city pushing through a trio of jar carrying women to get to the same spot as yesterday. It was all but deserted. To his surprise, the woman was still there. He pushed through the cluster of people, making sure to stay out of her sight.

Altair tried to figure out why she captivated him so much. Was it more than just her beauty that drove him?

Suddenly, to his displeasure, she looked up and spotted him. The woman took off in the opposite direction. She sprinted faster than anyone he'd ever known, but Altair was quicker. She climbed a ladder, hoping to lose him on the rooftops but that didn't prove very affective. He caught her in a tight hole then forced the woman to the ground with his blade at her neck.

"Who are you?" he demanded "What witchcraft are you playing on me?"

"No witchcraft," she said in a voice that completely took Altair by surprise. "Please, I meant you no harm. You just shocked me. When I see an assassin, my first instinct is to run… but you…"

He turned her over so that she was lying on her back.

"You're not—?"

Instead of a woman he saw a young man. A very _beautiful_ young man. His face looked as if it were sculpted by angels. His hair was bark russet, complimenting his cobalt eyes.

"You…you're so…" he gently caressed Altair's cheek.

He saw the young man's face flush. Altair could feel something happening to him. Something that he didn't want to admit, but could not hide. Not even in the slightest.

"Henry," he said. "Who are you, Assassin?"

"Altair," he replied reluctantly, not knowing why he was so captivated by Henry; and Henry could not remember the last he time was mesmerized by a _man_. So he decided to play with the assassin.

He rubbed his hips against Altair's, feeling his erection harden.

"Do what you want with me," Henry whispered in his ear. "I am at your mercy, Assassin."

Altair picked the young boy up and carried him to a roof garden nearby. When he was sure they were well hidden, Henry began to undress himself; Altair did the same.

"We should get this over with quickly if you don't mind," Henry suggested. "I have a shift to get to really soon."

The Altair nodded and continued on. It was quick, but pleasurable. He bent the younger man over, on his knees, and entered him roughly. There was nothing passionate about his movements; just haste and lust. The Assassin thrust inside Henry a few times causing him to moan a bit loudly (Henry's moaning nearly caught the attention of a few Damascene guards who, to his fortune, did not recognize his voice). A few times he would feel himself getting close, but would have to stop to cover the mouth of his partner.

Finally, Altair came inside the younger man. They separated, and then took a moment to catch their breath. Altair began to dress himself hastily, not even bothering to clean himself off. Henry sighed and looked down.

"What do you suppose I do with this?" he said indicating his rather firm erection.

He looked up at Altair with hopeful eyes.

"No matter how beautiful you are, I will never get on my knees for a _man_," Altair replied coldly, putting on his robe before tying his sash around it.

Before he left, Henry bolted up and wrapped his arms around Altair's waist.

"Will I ever see you again? Altair?"

"No."

With that, the assassin was gone.


	3. Pretend That You Love Me

Altair did not stay away from Henry, as he'd planned. Instead, he left the bureau in the dead of the night. The Syrian raced through the streets, trying to be as unnoticed as possible, striking as many guards as he could find, that were in his way.

After about a minute or so, an archer finally noticed that most of his men were missing. He caught the assassin at the top of a tower and raised his bow to fire, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Altair lunged at the archer, tossing him into a roof garden. The archer stood up, horrified, but then he calmed a bit.

"Altair," Henry sighed.

Altair pulled Henry closer, wrapping his arms around the younger male. "You," he growled "Whatever you're doing to me...STOP IT!"

He pushed the Henry to the ground. The archer smiled, seeing how eager Altair was.

The assassin undressed himself. Very slowly. Henry bit his lip and Altair smiled to see the bulge rising in the archer's trousers.

"Get out of those clothes," Altair demanded. Henry nodded.

Then he lie back down and as Altair spread his legs. A small smile played on the assassin's lips as Henry's chest rose and fell at a quick pace.

"Please, take me-_darling."_

Altair gritted his teeth at that word as he entered the Damascene archer. Henry wrapped his legs around the assassin's neck, feeling himself harden as he heard Altair grunt in pleasure. He grabbed his member and began to pump himself, moaning the assassin's name aloud.

"Oh, _Allah_! Faster!"

The sound of flesh slapping together rolled over the rooftop. Altair brought Henry to the epitome of pleasure, causing him to moan loudly. Neither man cared about who heard then, considering that it would possibly be their last night together.

"Altair I'm going to...oh _Allah!" _Henry yelled before he came in his hands.

"_Getting close," _Altair grunted before he climaxed and released himself inside Henry.

Altair panted as he pulled himself out of his partner. Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around the assassin. Altair did not hug him back. He only laid his arm out so that Henry could rest his head upon it.

"Can this be?" Henry asked tracing his fingers along the scars that lie on Altair's chest. "Are we connected only by lust? Or can I be...falling in love with you?"

Altair looked past Henry, not daring to look into his eyes as he broke his heart. "I will allow you to fall in love with me, but I can not promise you that I will share the same feelings for you that you have for me."

Tears filled the Damascene's eyes but he did not let them fall. "Can you pretend to love me?"

Altair looked up at the stars through the curtains of the roof garden. Silent. The sound of heartbreak rolled over the city of Damascus like a wave over the sea.

Henry smiled. "Well, we can never always get what we want," Henry sighed. "Promise me Assassin, that you will be happy. Promise me that you will have a safe departure on your way back home. And when you do, find a woman and marry her. Have lots of children and be _happy._ Do not lust for her but _love_ her. And live out your life prosperously. Promise me that, Altair?"

Henry closed his eyes and kissed the assassin softly. Their lips only touched for a brief moment; for fear that Altair would push him away. Secretly, Altair wished, remaining still as a rock as the archer kissed him, that the kiss would have lasted longer. He wished deeply that he would have kissed Henry back, but it was too late for "wishing".

Henry turned over on his side, his back facing Altair. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried in spite of himself. Altair could see his shoulders rising and falling rapidly as he cried silently. A cry that Altair was too familiar with. He sat up, trying to think of words that would not hurt Henry more than his silence already had.

"I know what I say may be heartbreaking for you and I'm sorry to have to say these words but..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AWWWW! Cliffhanger! I know, I hate them too, but i couldn't give away the (possibly tragic/suicidal) ending just yet. You'll just have to wait and see for yourself. Plz Review. And if you're going to flame, go easy on me, I'm just a writer trying to make a living...we all are. **

**Thanks to those who read my stories! I love all of you guys! **

**~Miyuki**


	4. Find Me in Jerusalem?

Henry turned over on his side, his back facing Altair. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he cried in spite of himself. Altair could see his shoulders rising and falling rapidly as he cried silently. It was a cry that Altair was too familiar with. He sat up, trying to think of words that would not hurt Henry more than his silence already had.

"I know what I say may be heartbreaking for you and I'm sorry to have to say these words but..."

Altair sat up. Then he turned the Henry over to his back so that he could see his blue eyes. Then Altair kissed him, gently. Henry broke it to say "I will not ask you to stay with me-I know you have business of your own outside of Damascus-but may I ask where your next destination will be?"

Altair caressed Henry's soft lips as he spoke. "I will return to Masyaf, and then my master will determine where I shall go next."

"I-I have a home in Jerusalem, if you are ever there...I'm returning to visit my family tomorrow and-"

Altair hushed the younger man. "I will find you. I promise, we can be together, just like you want. I promise."

The two shared a passionate kiss for a very long time. After deciding that it was time for the two to leave, Altair and Henry dressed themselves. The assassin turned back to look at his lover once again before leaving.

_Lover. _Altair thought of this word and smiled.

_Lover..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, it was short but just deal with it! It was the only way I could decide how the next chapter would play out ;)<strong>

**Thans soooooooo much for reading please (PLEASE!) review so I can know how you feel about the story so far.**

**Love you Guys!**

**~Miyuki**


	5. The Master of Masyaf

Altair stood before Al Mualim, his master with questionable, angry, eyes. Al Mualim saw this, but did not speak of it so quickly.

"Come, Altair. I would have news of your progress," he said welcomingly.

"I've done as you've asked," he replied simply.

"Good, good. I sense your thoughts are elsewhere. Speak your mind. "

Altair spoke quickly, fueled by his anger. "Each man I'm sent to kill speaks cryptic words to me. Each time I come to you and ask for answers, each time you give only riddles in exchange. But no more!"

"Who are you to say "no more"?"

"I'm the one who does the killing. If you want it to continue, you'll speak straight with me for once!"

Al Mualim growled slightly angered by the sudden outburst from his student. "Tread carefully, boy. I do not like your tone."

"And I do not like your deception!"

"I have offered you a chance to restore your lost honor."

"Not lost!" Altair yelled "Taken! By you! And then you've sent me to fetch it again like some damned dog!"

The master assassin drew his sword. Fear did not falter the young man, knowing that the words he spoke might have very well been his last.

"It seems I'll need to find another!" Al Mualim threatened. "A shame... you showed great potential."

Fueled by his rage Altair could care less about the scholars that walked around them, shaking in fear.

"I think if you had another, you'd have sent him long ago," he laughed. "You said the answer to my question would arise when I no longer needed to ask it. So I will not ask-I demand you tell me what binds these men!"

Al Mualim turned around, his anger died down a bit as well. "What you say is true. These men are connected, by a blood oath not unlike our own. "

"Who are they?" Altair demanded.

The master turned around to face the young assassin. He spoke his words in a calm voice, but a fierce tone: "Non nobis Domine, non nobis. "

"Templars..." Altair said, his voice trailing off.

"Now you see the true reach of Robert de Sable."

"All of these men, leaders of cities, commanders of armies-"

"All pledge allegiance to his cause," Al Mualim explained.

"Their works are not meant to be viewed on their own, are they? But as a whole. What do they desire?"

"Conquest!" the old man exclaimed in an "aha!" tone. "They seek the Holy Land not in the name of God, but for themselves!"

"What of Richard? Saladin?" Altair asked eager to learn more as his anger was replaced by curiosity.

"Any who oppose the Templars will be destroyed. Be assured they have the means to accomplish it. "

"They must be stopped," Altair said more to himself than to his master.

Al Mualim sighed. "That is why we do our work, Altair. To ensure a future free of such things. "

"Why did you hide the truth from me?" Altair asked almost in a whisper.

Al Mualim smiled. It was a kind, good-natured smile. "That you might pierce the veil yourself. Like any task, knowledge precedes action. Information learned is more valuable than information given. Besides, your recent behavior had not inspired much confidence. "

"I see," the young assassin nodded.

"Altair, your mission has not changed. Merely the context within which you perceive it... Is there anything else you want to know? "

"What about the treasure Malik retrieved from Solomon's Temple? Robert seemed desperate to have it back... "

The old man smiled again. "In time, Altair, all will become clear. Just as the role of the Templars has revealed itself to you, so too will the nature of their treasure. For now, take comfort in the fact that it is not in their hands, but ours."

"If this is your desire," he replied, bowing respectfully.

"It is. You are restored another rank. Take back your weapon. Use it to bring honor to the Brotherhood. "

Altair prepared to leave, but Al Mualim called him back.

"Altair, before you go...?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know I wouldn't kill you?"

This time, the young assassin smiled. "Truth be told, Master, I didn't. I took a leap of faith."

Altair reclaimed his lost equipment and left the fortress. He rode for Jerusalem...

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was suckish and boring, but it helps add dramatic effect to the next few chapters (I hope). Please, bear with me. We're almost there ^_^<strong>

**~Miyuki *u***


	6. Next Target

Before heading to his destination, Altair took a quick detour to visit Henry. He blended with a group of scholars, then, when he got past the guards, he bolted off to find the closest view point. Altair found Henry; he was standing guard atop the Sarouja Souk, which held claim to be the largest market in the Holy Land.

The assassin made his way there and was almost breathless when he arrived. The archers took aim.

"Leave this place!"

"You are not supposed to be here."

"You have no business here! Leave!"

"Leave peasant, before I make you!"

The assassin reached for his throwing knives. The closest archer repeated "You are not supposed to be here."

Altair looked around until he found it: _Blue eyes_. Quickly, he bolted over the first archer, knocking him to the ground. Then he struck the second archer with his hidden blade.

"I will end your life!" The fourth archer shouted, drawing his sword.

"Infidel die!" Cried the third.

He threw his knife at the fourth, then knocked the first archer down again-he was trying to get up-and viciously stabbed the third in the chest before slicing him across his face.

"Spare me! Spare me!"

Altair turned to the first archer who was trying to get away.

"I'll alert the other guards!" He shouted. Altair chased him down and grabbed him by his tunic, then threw him against the wall holding his body close to him.

"Spare me, _Assassin_," the guard whispered. "I am at your mercy."

"You won't be getting out of this one that easily."

The blue eyed archer sighed. "What would you have me do?"

Altair pushed him to the ground and straddled his waist and smirked. "I would have you bend over that crate and let me take you."

Henry bit his lip. "But that will have to wait another day," he finished.

The young guard pouted. "Then what did you come here for?"

"I came to tell you that I am to ride for Jerusalem today. Will you be willing to ride with me?"

Henry shook his head. "I have business to attend to here. I am sorry. But I will find you in Jerusalem. I promise."

Altair began to speak, but Henry placed a finger. "I _will_ find you in Jerusalem. Do not worry Altair."

He nodded. He kissed Henry quickly, before taking off to the entrance of the city. He mounted a horse (a dappled grey stallion-his favorite horse to ride) and returned his journey to Jerusalem.

* x * x * x * x *

"Safety and peace, Malik, "Altair greeted as he entered the bureau  
>"Were it that the city was possessed of either. Why do you trouble me today?" He asked.<br>"Al Mualim has marked Majd Addin for death. What can you tell me about him?"  
>"Saladin's absence has left the city without a proper leader, and Majd Addin has appointed himself to play the part. Fear and intimidation get him what he wants. He has no true claim to the position."<br>"That ends today."  
>"You speak too readily," Malik criticized "This is not some slaver we're discussing. He rules Jerusalem and is well protected because of it. I suggest you plan your attack carefully, get to better know your prey."<br>"With your help I will. Where would you have me begin my search?"  
>Malik: "What's this?" The rafik asked, surprised. "You're actually asking for my assistance instead of demanding it. I'm impressed."<br>"Be out with it..."  
>"As you wish. Here's where I would look. First, to the southwest near the mosque. After that, head south of here. There are two locations that might interest you. The southernmost church is one. The other is in the streets, near a synagogue."<br>"Thank you for your help, Dai."  
>"Don't foul this, Altair."<br>Altair departed the bureau and began his search through the city.

* x * x * x * x *

Altair returned to the bureau, not in much of a hurry considering that the guards he'd slain atop the roof would not be getting up anytime soon.

"Jerusalem Regent, Majd Addin is holding a public execution not far from here. It's sure to be well guarded but it's nothing I can't handle. I know what to do."  
>"And that is why you remain a novice, in my eyes. You cannot know anything, only suspect. You must expect to be wrong, to have overlooked something. Anticipate, Altair. How many times must I remind you of this?"<br>"As you wish. Are we done?"  
>"Not quite. There is one more thing. One of the men to be executed is a brother, one of us. Al Mualim wishes for him to be saved. Do not worry about the actual rescue; my men will take care of that. But you must ensure Majd Addin does not take his life."<br>"I won't give him the chance."  
>"So I hope."<p>

Malik placed the feather on top of the counter and Altair retrieved it. He said nothing more as he left in search of his target.

* * *

><p>"Your work here is finished." Altair whispered to the Templar after he stabbed him with his blade.<br>"No, no!" Majd cried as the assassin lowered him to the ground. "It had only just begun!"  
>"Tell me," he asked "what's your part in all of this? Do you intend to defend yourself as the others have and explain away your evil deeds?"<br>"The Brotherhood wanted the city," he explained. "I wanted power. There was... an opportunity."  
>"An opportunity to murder innocents."<br>"Not so innocent. Dissident voices cut deep as steel. They disrupt order. In this, I do agree with the Brotherhood."  
>"You'd kill people simply for believing differently than you.<br>"Of course not! I killed them because I could, because it was fun! Do you know what it feels like to determine another man's fate? And did you see the way the people cheered? The way they feared me? I was like a God! You'd have done the same if you could. Such power!"  
>Altair smiled at the dying man's comment. "Once perhaps. But then I learned what becomes of those who lift themselves above others."<br>"And what is that?"  
>"Here, let me show you."<p>

He stabbed Majd with his blade, then slid the feather across his throat, collecting his blood.

_Twelve guards_ he thought as he stood up.

The first one lunged at him but he stopped his sword in midair, then kicked at his torso, sending the guard to the ground. The second one attacked, but Altair countered it by slicing him across the chest then his back. He threw his knives at two who were running to aid the others. Then Altair struck another pair or guards with a strong attack to the face and chest.

_Six down..._

He knocked three more down, then struck two of the three with his blade and cut the third across his neck with his sword. Another lunged at him but he deflected the attack, and then countered his next attack, sending his sword through his torso. The last two looked around for a way out. Altair stepped forward and they fled, begging for their lives...

* * *

><p><strong>Another boring chapter...but just bare with me...we're almost there ^_^<strong>

**~Miyuki**


	7. Garçons sera se garçons

**Warning: contains yaoi**

**AltairxGuard**

* * *

><p><em>He pushed Henry to the floor, then began to undress him. Altair ran his fingers over the young man's torso, tracing circles on his chest. He moved his hand down to Henry's crotch where he rubbed the bulge in his trousers. The archer leaned forward to kiss the assassin but Altair stopped him.<em>

_"I don't kiss," he growled._

_Henry sealed his lips to keep from protesting, afraid of losing a good night. Instead he flipped Altair to his back and undressed himself and the assassin. Henry traced his fingers over the scars all over his partner's body. Then his hands snaked down to Altair's throbbing member. He took him in his mouth and sucked hard._

_Altair breathed heavily, trying to keep from moaning. Henry rolled his tongue around the head of his penis, looking up every now and then to see his eyes roll to the back of his head._

_"Henry—stop," Altair panted._

_He sat up and pushed the archer on his back, spreading Henry's legs._

_"You," Altair breathed, caressing his chin. "You're so beautiful."_

_He entered the younger man, this time slowly._

_"Oh...Al-Altair!"_

_A smile stretched across the assassin's face._

_"Say it again," Altair Whispered in Henry's ear as he thrust into him harder and harder each time. "Call my name again."_

_"Altair! Oh...Allah! ALTAIR!"_

_He came inside him, then pumped the archer's dick until he came too._

_"Oh!" Henry sighed. "You are amazing..."_

* * *

><p>"Altair, are you there?" Malik called.<p>

Groggily, Altair made his way to the Rafik's counter.

"This came in while you were sleeping."

He gave Altair a questionable look, then placed a scroll on the counter and turned away. Altair read the scroll and smiled slightly. He knew where to find Henry.

* * *

><p>They met outside a house in the middle district of Jerusalem. Henry smiled widely when he saw the assassin walk towards him. Suddenly, a cloaked figure grabbed his both of his arms and escorted him to a dark alley way. Henry followed closely behind.<p>

"What is this?" Altair yelled, struggling against the two men.

The two men kicked at the spot behind his legs, bringing him to his knees in front of another hooded man.

"Who are you? Let me go!"

The Man (obviously their leader) grabbed Altair's hood and pulled it back. He looked up. Their leader was an old man with greying brown hair and bluish-grey eyes. The old man smiled and waved his arms in an upward motion, signaling his men to raise him up.

They brought Altair to his feet. He shoved his elbow in the abdomen of the man on the left, then punched the man on the right across his jaw. Their leader whipped his cane across the assassin's face [Wait, wtf did the cane come from?], drawing blood. Altair touched the side of his face and grimaced.

"He's not a very bright one is he?" the old man asked.

"Father, please. Don't kill another one," Henry laughed, walking over to a bruised Altair.

"What's going on?"

Henry sighed. "My father. That's what's going on."

Henry's father held out a hand to the assassin. "Kaden," he greeted as he helped the assassin up. "Come inside. Jasmine will clean you up."

"Why-" Altair began but Henry cut him off.

"Don't ask," he replied quickly grabbing onto his left arm to help him into the house.

Henry sat him down in the kitchen, at the dining room table. A young woman with light brown hair walked in. She looked almost identical to the Henry he saw at the market. Were they twins?

"Kaden, will you bring the crate?" Jasmine asked. "Father?"

Kaden was too busy staring at the assassin. Altair looked up and realized this.

"Kaden?" He asked. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

The old man smiled. "Maybe you have met a namesake of mine. His name was-no-maybe not. Forget I said anything. I'll get the crate."

Another woman rushed in. She wore a green dress made of fine fabric. She looked like a noblewoman.

"Oh!" Henry cried putting his hand to his forehead. "This is my sister, Jasmine. And there," he said indicating the woman on the stairs "Is my mother Henrietta; hence my name."

Henrietta held out her hand. "Don't worry; I won't try to kill you...yet."

Altair hesitated, but shook the woman's hand.

Kaden returned to the room with the "crate" that Jasmine had asked for. She cleaned his wound and patched it up. "There, all better," she announced. "Now, is this the famous Altair you have been telling us about?"

"Oui, soeur. He is."

Henrietta did not seem to trust the assassin, but Jasmine and Kaden's impressions were both different from hers. Kaden seemed very fond of him while Jasmine was...well...

"Injuste! Comment ne tu se tout l'bonne celles?" [all that time sleeping in fourth period French class sure paid off ^_^] Jasmine yelled.

Altair was taken aback by this sudden outburst, but the family seemed very used to it.

"Arrêtez recherche et peut-être vous serez retrouver quelqu'un. Putain!"

Jasmine gasped and stormed out of the room. Altair looked at a very angered Henry. The young man sighed.

"She gets like this sometimes, but it's okay. She'll forget all about it tomorrow."

Henry looked at his parents. "Father, mind if take a stroll for a while?"

Kaden nodded. "Just be careful with him. He's only 17."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I'll be 18 in a while. I'm not that young."

"You're 17?" Altair asked, but his question was ignored.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." His father warned. "Especially in the _sexual _ways."

"Too late for that," Henry shouted grabbing Altair's hand and bolting out the door.

"Ce que tu signifier? Se retour ici! Expliquent vous Bastard!" [Hmm...I wonder what the last word translates to xD]

The two were already out and in the city before Kaden could chase them down. He sighed and looked over to his wife. "Ah. Garçons sera se garçons"

* * *

><p><strong>Why does Kaden's name seem familiar to Altair? Why did Malik give altair that look? Will Henrietta ever warm up to Altair? Will I ever get a grade higher than a 70 in french? find out in the next chapter (hopefully).<strong>

***kiss*kiss***

**I luvez youuuuu pplz!**

**Thanx 4 reading**

**P.S: "Garçons sera se garçons" translates to "Boys will be boys" [like a french boss...oh...PMHS inside joke then...sorry if you don't get it...it's a houston/pasadena thing xD]-I got the idea from playing Assassin's Creed II (which i got on christmas day and just completed yesterday night...in two days xD)**

**~ 3 Miyuki**


	8. Playing Games and Keeping Secrets

"When I agreed to meet your family, I didn't expect something like this," Altair explained as they sat together on a house in the rich district.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Henry replied smiling. "I guess I should have warned you."

"That language-" Altair began.

"Yes, my mother's father was from Acre. She lived there for most of her childhood until she came to live with her brother after my cousin died-er, I mean, her brother."

Altair gave him a questioning look. He spoke about his other family members in a strange way. Was there something that Henry wasn't telling him?

"Henry," Altair whispered causing the young man-er-_teen-_to jump in shock_. _He'd just realized that this was the first time that Altair had ever used his name.

"You realize that I will have to return to Masyaf soon, right?"

Henry looked down, upset. "Yes"

Altair cupped his chin and brought the younger man's eyes up to meet his gaze. "Do not look so upset," Altair whispered. "I will return."

Henry threw his arms around the assassin, holding him tightly. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise."

"Then...one more night. At my house. I have a home in the rich district. Follow me."

* * *

><p>Soft hands traced the scars on the assassin's torso. Henry brought his lips to Altair's as they shared a passionate kissed before Altair entered the teen. It was a safe enough place for Henry to moan aloud all he wanted; that aroused Altair to the point of no return. He thrust inside Henry, letting a small moan escape his lips as he felt the younger man writhe beneath him.<p>

Altair held his shoulders tightly as he thrust faster. Henry's delicate fingers gripped the blankets beneath him. He bit his forefinger tightly, letting out moans of ecstasy as he felt Altair hit his prostate. Altair grabbed his member and pumped him.

"Al-ta-iiir!" He yelled rocked his hips up and down, rubbing his dick against the older man's hand.

Altair came, ejaculating on his lover's stomach. He moved to the edge of the bed and brought his lips to Henry's penis. The surprised look on Henry's face was enough to bring a smile on the assassin's face as he sucked the teen until he came in his mouth. Henry threw his head back, not bothering to look and see is Altair had swallowed or not (which he didn't; he only spat it out on the floor).

"I'm all dirty," Henry panted as Altair lay beside him to catch his breath.

He nuzzled the young archer's neck. "Maybe I could clean you up?" Altair suggested

"You are full of surprised Assassin," Henry replied seductively. "Are you asking for another round?"

"Are you giving me permission?"

Henry smiled. "Before I do, about your trip back to Masyaf,"

Altair, who had started to plant kisses along Henry's hand and arm, looked up at his lover with a curious/lustful look.

"You wouldn't mind if I accompany you?"

Altair smiled. "Alright, but first, we play a little game." He straddled the younger man's waist and smiled. "Who can get the other to moan out their name first?"

He pinched Henry's left nipple, then began to suck on it roughly.

Henry bit his lower lip to keep from moaning. "Oh, my dear _God!_ I think's I've already lost."

"If one of us moan's the other's name, then their partner gets the right to fuck them. How does that sound? Fair enough?"

Henry whimpered in pleasure. "That sounds_...aaah_!_" _

_I take that as a yes _Altair thought as he continued to violate the younger man.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Happy now? Jk xD<strong>

**Yea, i am aware that the word 'fuck' probably wasn't even invented then but i couldn't find a better word.**

**Recap: Henry is hiding things about his family from Altair. (What could it be?). Also, Henry will be visiting the city of Masyaf, that is, if Altair doesn't chainge his mind (Sopiler Alert...oops...too late).**

**Dans mon sac a dos...j'ai...une regular! (ha! french class and suckish spelling!)**

**Find me on Facebook:**

**k a z u k o H o n d a 7 8 (at) y a h o . c o m (no spaces though)**

**(Max Knight [My mission impossible Code name]) ...or my BF/ advisor-assisstant-in-charge-of-certain-things:**

**S a k u h o n (at) Y m a i l . c o m (no spaces here either ^_^)**

**(Stephen Knight)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Miyuki**


	9. Altair's Punishment

Sorry for the wait and forgive me if this chapter starts to seem scattered it's just that i've been so overwhelmed with homework that I haven't had much time to work on this...well...I hope you like it ^_^.

* * *

><p>Their trip to Masyaf was something that Altair would never forget. Al Mualim somehow heard of their plans to visit the fortress together and had them captured. Henry was dressed the way he was on the same day that Altair had met him. A few of his brothers had caught the two together in the village. Henry was dressed the same way he was when he and Altair first met in the market. He introduced himself using his mother's name.<p>

"Henrietta," he told them. "That's my name."

"Altair, where did you ever manage to find her?" one of the assassin's, an informant, asked, frantic for an answer.

Henry put his hand to the side of his mouth in a whispering gesture and said "Rescuing a civilian comes with its rewards." Then he winked at them.

A young and very shy trainee approached him. "Altair, have you...you know," he whispered.

Altair smiled debating wheather he would answer or not. He shot a quick look over to Henry and the other two. He was _flirting_ with them. And they were flirting back. He pulled his hand back, clenching his fist and releasing his hidden blade. The young trainee saw the tension that built up in his eyes and backed away.

"I think it's best if we go on our way," he suggested to his friends. "Come on brothers, let's go."

Altair pulled Henry's arm roughly causing him to giggle. To him, it was cute to see his lover so jealous.

"It's not _funny_," Altair growled letting him go. "I just have a strange feeling about today."

Henry snuggled against him and Altair sighed feeling even worse. He couldn't help feeling scared for Henry. If something happened to him, he didn't know what he would do.

He made his way up to the entrance of the fortress and sighed, letting go of Henry's hand slowly.

"I love you," Altair whispered.

"I love you more," Henry replied.

It was when he stepped across the floor of the fortress did his heart stop momentarily. He heard a loud scream and turned to see Henry fall to the floor in a flash of gold. Standing behind his lover was his master with the Piece of Eden in one hand and his sword in the other. Henry cried out, barely clinging to to a string of conciousness.

"Master! Why?"

Al Mualim walked over to him smiling darkly. "I needed a test subject," he explained. "Was reading through what the scribes have given me over the weeks and I found many interesting works: a way to steal a woman's fertility and even a way to turn a man's insides to flame."

Altair clenched his teeth ready to lunge at his master when he found that his body was immobile.

"Henry!" he called out trying to reach out his hand.

"Altair," Henry cried, clenching his stomach in pain.

"Please, Master, stop this!"

"No, this is your punishment," Al Mualim said. "I expected you to be here several days ago. Yet, now I find you strutting about with this archer from Damascus! Yes, I know all about him. I have seen into his mind and the things he intends. Did you really expect him to stay with you? Have you even worndered why he captivated you so much?"

Henry screamed calling out for his lover. "Please!" he cried. "It hurts so bad!"

"Master! Let him go, I beg of you!"

Al Mualim smiled hearing his favorite student beg. He had broken him. Now he knew that Altair was under his full control. Released the two and left from their sight quickly.

"Henry," the assassin whispered running over to the archer. "I'm sorry. I should have never agreed to bring you here. Please, I'll take you home now just...please forgive me."

He picked Henry up and carried him from the fortress to the village. Henry did not speak for a while, but when he did his voice was hoarse and raspy.

"I forgive you, Altair," he whispered. "You are not the one who should feel upset. I put you into this position. Had I not stayed at home, this would have never happened."

"Don't say that," Altair said. "I'll get you to a doctor, then we'll see when you are fit to return home."

Henry smiled, closing his eyes slightly. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for any spelling errors! I'll fix them later but now i need to rest!<strong>

**Thanks so much for reading! Your reviews are what keep me writting! I love you all!**

**~Miyuki**


	10. Maria

Altair waited outside the room for the doctor to return. He leaned against the wall with his eyes fixed at the floor with so many thoughts running through his mind. He did not blame his master for attacking him, but he did not forgive him for hurting Henry.

Henry made him feel like no one else could ever make him feel. He wanted the world for him and then only worry about their relationship was the words that Al Mualim had spoken to him. His master talked about Henry as if he was going to leave Altair soon. Altair couldn't let that happen.

"We're going to get married," the assassin vowed hesitantly."After this, we're going to get married."

Altair bit his lip and held back his emotions of sorrow, concern, and thought about it for so long. He loved Henry...or did he... Was it only lust that drove their passion for each other? Would Henry really leave him? Would he even survive to answer his lover's question? Altair was so unsure now...so conused.

He didn't know what to expect.

"Is she beautiful?" a small voice asked.

Altair's head shot up. Entering the room was a small girl. She had dark toned skin and bright, mischevious, hazel eyes.

"Excuse me?" Altair asked her.

"The woman you intend to marry," the girl replied. "Is she beautiful?"

Altair sighed. "Yes...you can say that."

The little girl tilted her head, confused. "Is she not beautiful then?"

"Beautiful, yes...but..." his voice trailed off. For some reason, he didn't want to lie to the little girl.

"Is...that man in there...is he who you intent to marry."

The assassin looked taken aback. He had not expected her to think that way. Altair nodded slightly. She smiled brightly. Undersranding. The girl stood up and took Altair's hands in her smaller ones.

"You're crying sir," she pointed out. "Are you worried about him? Its okay sir. He's going to be fine." Without thinking, Altair picked the little girl up and pulled het into a hug. She giggled lightly.

"Your parents must be proud of you," he whispered to her, but the little girl shook her head.

"They abandoned me when I was young," she replied smiling as if saying that made her happy. "They came here a while ago and the doctor told me that they left me here. But he said that he would take care of me until they returned."

"How old are you?"

"six," the girl replied. "I was two when they left."

The assassin's eyes narrowed. Who would leave such a young child in the hands of a stranger? He started to worry about Henry's safety in the hands of the doctor.

"What is your name little girl," he asked.

"Maria," she answered hugging his leg.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>I apologize for any errors (i wrote this on my DSI at like 2 in the morning give me a break!) but when I have the time i promise I'll fix them ^_^<p>

Thanx again for reading I love you all so much! Your reveiws help me a lot!

~Miyuki~


End file.
